Granny's Revenge
Granny's Revenge was a competitor robot in two series of Robot Wars. It was often considered to be a joke robot as it was allowed to qualify for the main series to provide entertainment for the audience and TV viewers. It lost both of its matches on the TV series, catching fire in both cases due to the presence of Sgt. Bash. The team also competed in Series 3 with Purple Predator. Versions of Granny's Revenge Granny's Revenge The original Granny's Revenge featured a dummy of an elderly woman sitting in a motorised wheelchair, therefore making it top heavy. Despite this, the robot was extremely lightweight at 66kg. It had a pneumatic flipping leg as weaponry, which was not seen in action. 'Granny' herself held a chainsaw in her arms, but this was static and for display purposes only. The dummy was extremely flammable, and would torch the whole robot when set alight. Granny's Revenge 2 An upgraded Granny's Revenge 2, styled as Granny's Revenge II, featured an axe held in the dummy's fist, which was usable, but like the pneumatic flipping leg, saw no service. Granny now rode on a motorised scooter rather than a wheelchair, for better faster movement, pushing power, and stability. New clothing and hair was given to the dummy for a visual overhaul. However, the robot was even lighter than its predecessor, losing 6kg, and still proved to be top-heavy, as proven by the vertical spinner Barber-Ous. Qualification In order to get Granny's Revenge to the qualifiers, the team had to place a bag over the dummy's head, for fear the police would stop them, according to an interview in the Robot Wars Magazine. For Series 5, Granny's Revenge competed in a qualifier with Roobarb, Razer, the team's own Purple Predator, Rattus Rattus and Shunt for a place in the Fifth Wars. This was likely little more than an exhibition match, and Granny's Revenge qualified for the Fifth Wars. At the Series 6 Qualifiers, it fought Woden, future Grand Champions Typhoon 2 and Kat 3. Granny's Revenge was toppled almost immediately by Woden, immobilising it from the get-go. The battle was eventually won by Kat 3, but Granny's Revenge was nonetheless given a discretionary place in the series. Robot History Series 5 Granny's Revenge competed in Heat H of the Fifth Wars, where it was drawn against Team Iron-Awe and their new machine Axe-Awe in the heat eliminator. Granny's Revenge trundled around the arena, attempting to dodge its opponent. After some spinning around by both robots, Axe-Awe slammed into Granny's legs with its back, shaking it but generally doing nothing. Granny at that time was avoiding Axe-Awe by steering around it. Axe-Awe nudged it gently before backing off as Granny's Revenge turned around. Granny then drove on the closed pit but then Axe-Awe again used its back to slam into Granny's Revenge, pushing the robot into Sgt. Bash. Sgt. Bash fired his flamethrower and set Granny's Revenge's blanket on fire. The fire began spreading as Granny's Revenge frantically tried to get away, pressing the pit release. Axe Awe tried to flip Granny's Revenge but missed as Granny's Revenge hit Axe-Awe on its side. Axe-Awe hit Granny's Revenge with its axe on the robot's wheel. By now, the Granny was virtually all on fire. Granny's Revenge lost drive on one side because of Axe-Awe's earlier attack on its wheel. Sgt. Bash kept shooting bursts of flames at Granny's Revenge, igniting it more and more. Granny's Revenge's wheel got caught on the rim of the pit. Refbot then came and pushed Granny's Revenge down the pit with his back shunts. Straight after, Axe-Awe humorously pushed Refbot into the pit with the flaming Granny's Revenge. Cease was called, with the obvious victor being Axe-Awe. Series 6 In the first round of Heat K of the Sixth Wars, Granny's Revenge 2 was placed up against 4x4, Barber-Ous 2 and the fourth seeds Hypno-Disc. In the battle, the granny's scooter was rapidly shoved around by Barber-Ous 2, who ran it into a CPZ and almost flung it from the arena. This caused it to become immobilised, with Sgt. Bash then setting it on fire with the flamethrower. Bits of the robot became littered across the arena floor thanks to a slice from Hypno-Disc's devastating weapon. Sgt. Bash then took Granny's Revenge 2 to the Drop Zone but Granny's Revenge 2 was smoking so badly, the Drop Zone camera could not view the robot below. What was left of the smouldering robot was crushed by a kitchen cooker. As a result, Granny's Revenge 2 fell in the first round once again along with 4x4. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Despite its size and height, Granny's Revenge was the lightest robot to enter the main competition of both the Fifth Wars and the Sixth Wars, at 66kg and 60kg respectively. *In Series 5, it was 10kg lighter than its predecessor Purple Predator (16kg lighter in Series 6). *Both of Granny's Revenge's losses saw it get set on fire by Sgt. Bash. **Sir Killalot was also present in both of Granny's Revenge's losses as well. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars